Pneumonia
by animebookworm44
Summary: just a little oneshot. based on a picture from the manga. ShinichixRan or JimmyxRachel... this is really not a summary at all... SEQUEL UP!


I figured that, since my computer is currently down, I'd get to writing that one-shot I promised.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Case Closed or Detective Conan

Onto the oneshot

**Pairings:** Jimmyx Rachel  
Shinichix Ran

* * *

Rachel Moore, a karate-wielding famous detective's daughter, walked home from school with her best female friend, Serena Sebastian. Rachel and Serena were currently gossiping, as many seventeen year-olds do, under the safety of two navy umbrellas. These umbrellas were currently protecting both girls from the bitter cold rain that was currently pouring over Tokyo, the city in which they lived. 

As it so happens, Serena was the one doing all the talking, and this gabbing was mainly about Rachel's best male friend, a famous high-school detective named Jimmy Kudo. Serena and Rachel had both known Jimmy since they were kids (although Jimmy's relationship with Serena wasn't exactly what you would call friendship- it was more like standard tolerance of their best friend's friend). The subject of their conversation was currently in a competitive soccer game against the school placed first in their division. Rachel had no doubts as to who would win the game: the fact that Titan High had Jimmy on their team was confidence enough.

**Pneumonia**

Walking by the soccer field, Rachel paused, looking down upon the tough game. Jimmy was currently in posession of the ball, and was dribbling down the left side of the field. Rachel smiled, having seen this play many times, and returned to walking as she knew the play would result in a goal. Loud cheers were heard, but she was surprised when the whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. Turning back to the field, she noticed Jimmy slump down onto the pitch as his teammates gathered in the middle for congratulations.

Lying in the rain, Jimmy Kudo felt someone's eyes upon him.

"Rachel? Are you coming?" Serena called, having just realised that Rachel wasn't with her anymore.

Jimmy smiled up at her, having realised that Rachel had stopped to watch the end of the game. He picked his muddy and wet self up and started for her, pickign up his windbreaker as he went.

"Just a second, Serena!" Rachel called back to her friend, fully aware of Jimmy's advancing position. She stood back to wait for him.

Just then, Jimmy had an odd look come across his face whilst in the misdt of putting on his jacket. That look turned into pure determination as he started walking faster up the hill to meet Rachel.

Rachel, having seen that look before, slowly stepped backward, unsure of whether to run. "Jimmy?" she asked hesitantly.

It was when Jimmy broke into a full fledged run toward her that Rachel took her initial instinct and ran.

"Eek! Serena!" she called to the girl ahead of her, "Help!"

Serena turned to look and, upon seeing the fleeing girl and her male persuitor, quickly stood out of the way.

Rachel, not giving up on her friend that easily, ran behind her, hoping to block Jimmy with Serena.

Both teens dodged around Serena Sebastian for quite some time, until Rachel could see an escape route through the many people walking home.

Only slightly behind her, Jimmy followed.

They dodged through people and crowds, Rachel sometimes letting out a frightened squeal.

She tried to lose him around corners, inadvertantly not remembering which ones she took, which could eventually lead her to being lost. And throughout all this, she still serpentined, trying to dodge Jimmy.

Rachel somehow made her way into the downtown area, very busy at this time of day. Once again dodging in and out of people and carts, Jimmy followed her.

Coming upon the park near their home, Rachel slowed, allowing Jimmy to catch up with her somewhat. The rain was coming down harder now if anything, and Rachel, having not let go of the umbrella, quickly dropped it to the ground.

"Fine, Jimmy," she said, turning to look at his form slowly walking toward her. "You win,"

There was no mistaking the huge grin on his face. He was going to get her wet, she just knew it. She braced for impact.

"Well that's all well and good," Jimmy said, walking up to her. He cupped her chin, making her look at him, "And no offense, but now it wouldn't be as much fun,"

Rachel looked at him quizically.

"First, you're already soaking, so making you wet would be a waste of time," he brought her closer, hugging her, "And, I didn't forget that you could break me in half if you wanted to,"

Rachel blushed into Jimmy's shoulder. As it turns out, it was _she_ that had forgotten that.

"Come on," he said, pulling away from her. "You could get pneumonia out here if we stay," he gave her his windbreaker and stooped to pick up her umbrella.

She hugged his coat closer and huddled with him under the umbrella as he walked her home.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Why didn't you stop him?" an angry Rachel asked a nonchalant Serena at school.

"Rachel, need I point out that he was _chasing_ you? The guy you've wanted for so long was _chasing_ you. But you were running away," Serena, a self-proclaimed boy expert, continued.

"I never said I wanted him," Rachel said, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"You've never denied it," Serena countered.

Rachel, at a loss for words, stayed silent and unexpectedly heard part of the conversation of a group next to her.

"...Yeah. He's a great player. Coach said that he'll have to stay out for a few games in his condition. The soccer field won't be the same without him,"

"Won't that also mean that Okinawa could get ahead again?"

"Yes, but with pneumonia, he couldn't play,"

"Who's got pneumonia?" Rachel asked the group.

"One of our star players, Jimmy Kudo,"

"Jimmy?" Rachel asked, alarmed.

"Yes. I heard you can _die_ from that,"

"DIE!"

* * *

END

* * *

I thought it would be cute. I must say I like it. Anyway, **PLZ REVIEW! PLZ!**

I would really appreciate it! And stay tuned for my next chappie in DWD!

animebookworm


End file.
